


Alone Together |On Hiatus|

by bluelovesstuff



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Language, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelovesstuff/pseuds/bluelovesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aleks want to experiment his sexuality, so him knowing James is gay, he makes a deal with him. 2 weeks being friends with benefits, what’s in it for James? Well... he gets to have Aleks do anything he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together |On Hiatus|

**Author's Note:**

> 'alone together' by fall out boy.  
> already posted this on wattpad, but some people don't go on there, so.  
> enjoy :)
> 
> [Follow My Tumblr](http://tropicalaleks.tumblr.com/)

Aleks held back a groan, harshly biting down on his knuckle, turning it an even lighter shade of its previous pale color. Throwing his his to the side of his pillow, he shut his eyes tightly, increasing the pace of his hand as he felt the familiar warmth coil like a spring in his lower abdomen.

 

“ _Fuck_.” He breathed as he finally released, immediately covering his mouth as he let out jagged breaths.

 

He opened his eyes, coming back down from his high and cleaning himself thoroughly as he pushed the strayed sweaty pieces of hair that had fallen into his face back in place. He shut his eyes once again and took a deep inhale through his nose.

 

_what was he doing?_

 

He crawled sluggishly out of his poorly made bed, pulling on the pair of boxers that he had quickly discarded when he arrived home not ten minutes ago. Letting out a groan, he untensed his back muscles, made his way to his connected bathroom and flicking on the lights, squinting in discomfort as his eyes met the bright light.

 

He turned the water on over the sink and leaned onto the countertop, splashing some water onto his face and blinking rapidly as small droplets caught on his lashes.

_why was he acting like this?_

 

He looked up into the mirror, scowling to himself and drying his face with a nearby washcloth. He made a final glance into the mirror and shut off the lights, walking over to his dresser and pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

_this wasn’t him. he didn’t act like this. moping around, not talking to anyone... jerking off secretly while his roommate remained at the office._

There was a sudden slam of a door and Aleks jumped out of surprise.

 

_james wasn’t supposed to be home for another two hours._

 

He crossed his arms, walking out of his room and padding down the stairs in his bare feet, finally seeing a focused-on-his-phone James standing in the doorway. Of course he didn’t notice Aleks, he was too busy typing away at something on his phone to notice the younger.

 

Aleks continued to make his way down the steps, furrowing his brow and clearing his throat as James continued to not take notice of his presence in the quiet house.

 

He coughed, “Ahem?”

 

James raised his gaze up from his phone momentarily, immediately looking back down at the bright screen and walking past the pale man, straight into the kitchen.

 

Aleks stood in shock and finally followed him into the room.

 

“Um, James? I don’t get a hello?” He asked, his voice full of offense.

 

James pocketed his phone into his jeans, reaching into the fridge and grabbing a Mountain Dew, “Well, did you say a word to any of us, including me this morning on the way to the office? ... Hm, let’s see, no you didn’t.” He spat out harshly.

 

Aleks pressed his lips together, not meeting his eyes as he kept them locked onto the floor, “I didn’t feel well.” He lied.

 

James stood for a moment, his eyes turning into slits and finally emitting a annoyed sigh, pushing past him, “Okay Aleks.” He mumbled, his tone laced in disbelief.

 

Aleks was closely behind him, “What do you want me to do, James? Take my fucking temperature and show you-”

 

James faced him, pointing a finger with his hand that was already gripping the cold drink. Aleks swallowed deeply as his eyes unconsciously caught the definition of the elder’s hands, seeing his large palms and nimble fingers.

 

“I want you to tell me the fucking _truth_.” He hissed out.

 

Aleks opened his mouth to bark back another excuse, but was too busy shaking himself out of his admiring to think of a remark. Instead, he closed it and averted his eyes once more to the cold, yet welcoming tile.

 

James scoffed, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” He murmured, turning his back to the younger and making his way to the stairs.

 

Aleks bit his lip, a wave of bravery coming over him as he reached up and pulled at his hair, “I’m confused, okay?” He exclaimed, wincing at the weak sound of his voice.

 

James paused his trek up the stairs, peering down at the distressed sounding Russian, “What the hell are you talking about-”

 

Aleks threw his hands into the air, crossing them tightly across his chest and turning his back to the older. He didn’t want to tell anyone about this right now, especially to a questioning and angry James. He knew that James was gay, he bluntly told the group a year ago of his sexuality and was not shameful of it one bit.

 

Aleks wasn’t either- _hell_ he didn’t know if he was even gay. He might even be bisexual. But all he knew in that quiet, tension filled moment was that he couldn’t keep the secret that was gnawing at his insides any longer. He had to tell someone and, to be completely honest, he trusted James.

 

He sighed, his fingernails digging into his arm, “I think- I think that I’m gay.” He stumbled out, closing his eyes as he sucked in a breath.

 

He heard no reaction from James and furrowed his brow, turning around to look up at the now smirking man.

 

This made him furrow his brow even more. He thought that James would react the most.

 

Aleks opened his mouth, holding it there for a moment before closing it once again. James raised an eyebrow, still leaning on the stair railing as he looked down at the anxious looking man.

 

“Okay- _And_?” He asked, waving his hand as if he wanted him to continue.

 

Aleks opened his mouth in shock, “What do you mean ‘and’?” He exclaimed, his voice rising as he continued, “What the fuck, man? I just told you something that I’m seriously concerned and confused about and you don’t even blink an eye!”

 

James rolled his eyes, “How do you know you’re gay? Do you like someone or something?”

 

Aleks’ threatening gaze dropped. It wasn’t the fact that he liked someone that he knew he was gay. He just had this- _feeling_ in him. He knew himself. He just- he didn’t know what to do with these feelings and _urges_ to do and _try_ these things that he never imagined himself doing.

 

“No, of course not,” He paused, looking up at the man seriously, “I’m just really confused right now, James. I don’t know what’s wrong with me- what I’ve gotten myself into.”

 

James didn’t reply and Aleks sighed, running a hand through his hair and walking into the living room, taking a tired slump of a seat on the large couch in the room. He was exhausted, not just physically but mentally as well. He had been on edge all week and keeping something like this from his best friends wasn’t the easiest thing in the world.

 

“Look, I know how you fucking feel, okay?” The mumble of a familiar voice reached Aleks’ ears and he opened one of his shut eyes.

 

Furrowing his brow he sat up, staring intently at the older, “What? I thought you always knew you were gay since like- middle school?”

 

James let out a low chuckle, as if he was revisiting fond memories, “Yeah, I guess you could say that,” He paused, a small frown forming on his face, “but that didn’t mean that in high school I didn’t question it. There was always a voice in the back of my mind, always asking what if’s and why’s.”

 

Aleks pressed his lips together, “It started a few months ago, but... I don’t fucking know man, I just started to get curious and shit-”

 

Aleks raised his gaze to see James smiling amusedly at the male’s rambling and he rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the couch and almost storming out of the room.

 

“You’re such a dick.” He mumbled, cursing himself for thinking that he could seriously talk to him.

 

James sighed, “Aleks, hold on a second.” He said, standing and brushing his hand against the other’s wrist.

 

Aleks’ eyes moved to the small touch and he swallowed, meeting James’ eyes slowly and almost hesitantly, “What?”

 

James moved his hand quickly to his side, “Look, like I said before, I know how it feels and... I know how to get over this ‘questioning phase’ that you’re having.”

 

Aleks raised his brow, pursing his lips before letting out a breath. What other choices did he have?

 

“I’m listening.” He muttered.

 

James crossed his arms, “Whether you’re actually gay or not, you’re never going to know unless you actually _experiment_ with guys.” He reached behind his neck, a small smile on his lips that mirrored the nostalgic smile from earlier, “It’s usually just a small fling. It’s usually just with a random fucking guy that you don’t know. But it really helps in realizing whether you want to live the rest of your life like this or not.”

 

Aleks opened his mouth, closing it once again in confusion, “What are you saying?”

 

James rolled his eyes, “I’m saying that you need to actually get some type of experience with guys before you finally decide. You can’t just say you do or don’t like guys,” He paused, smirking, “because when it comes down to the moment you’re in, you never know what you’ll do.”

 

Aleks stared at him, then let out a soft scoff, “Uh huh, so where I am going to find a guy that is willing to help me ‘experiment’?” He asked ridiculously.

 

James shrugged and turned to make his way up the stairs. Aleks crossed his arms frustratedly and closed his eyes, reminding himself that this was a bad decision to tell James about this all together.

 

“Well, if you really want to know,” James’ voice rang from an unknown place upstairs and Aleks opened his eyes slowly, “I tested some stuff with the one guy that I could trust back when I had just moved out of my mom’s house before coming here...” He trailed off.

 

He didn’t say anything for a few moments and Aleks soon became aggravated with the dragging silence. Just as Aleks opened his mouth to bark out a questioning yell, James finally finished his tortuous sentence.

 

“ _And he was my roommate_.”

 

And with that, Aleks heard the older’s door slam shut, the sound of loud, muffled music playing in the background; James always liked to have it play when he would edit or read the comments to a video. Aleks sometimes thought that it was endearing, in a way.

 

Aleks shook his head, his mouth parted; almost not believing the implication that he had just heard from the gamer.

 

James had just smoothly offered to help Aleks experiment.


End file.
